Frozen/Script (Part 7)
Story Marshall: Sorry about the sled. Fuzzy and I will get you a new one. Rachel: It's alright Marshall: Well, we'll be going. Come on Fuzzy. (Fuzzy flies and lands on Marshall's head) Rachel: (to Silvey) I don't want to help him. Silvey: (honks "But they'll die on their own") Rachel: I can live with that. Silvey: (honks "But you won't get your new sled if they're both dead") Rachel: Wait! We're coming! Marshall: You are? sure I'll let you tag along. (Rachel chuckles) (Scene Changes to Rachel, Silvey, Fuzzy, and Marshall in an icy forest) They walk through and hear a voice Snow Pup: I think snow should be colored maybe red or yellow no yellow and snow a no go. Marshall: AH! (Marshall kicks Snow pups head Rachel catches it and throws it back at Marshall) Marshall: The Body Marshall throws the head on Snow Pup upside-down Snow Pup: Why are you hanging from the earth like a bat? Marshall: Here, let me fix this. Marshall turns Snow Pup's head over Snow pup: That's better. Let me restart, I'm Snow Pup and I like warm hugs. Marshall: Snow Pup... Snow Pup: And you are? Marshall: Oh, I'm Marshall. And this is Fuzzy. (Fuzzy honks hi and waves his wing) Snow pup: Who's the long neck white thing? Marshall: That's Silvey. Snow Pup: And who's the Swan? Marshall: That's Silvey. Snow Pup: That makes it easy. Marshall: Did Chase build you? Snow Pup: Yeah why? Curious, Rachel takes one of Snow Pup’s twig paws off, studies it. Marshall: Do you know where she is? Rachel:(studying the arm) Fascinating... Snow Pup: Yeah. Why? Marshall: You think you could show us the way? Snow Pup: Yeah. Why? Rachel: (bending the arm) How does this work? (Snow Pup's dismembered arm slaps Rachel across the face.) Snow Pup: Stop it, Silvey. Trying to focus here. (to Marshall) Yeah, why? Rachel: I’ll tell you why. We need Chase to bring back summer. Snow Pup: (shocked) Summer? (sinking into wistfulness)Oh, I don’t know why but I’ve always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot. Rachel: Really? I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with heat. Snow Pup: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it’d be like when summer does come. In Summer Snow Pup: So, come on! Chase’s this way. Let’s go bring back summer! Snow Pup grabs Marshall’s paw and pulls him along up the mountain. Marshall: (laughing) I’m coming! Sivley hops along, happily following them. Rachel watches all of them like they’re nuts. Rachel: Somebody’s got to tell him. Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, Ryder and the PAW Patrol are doing their best to keep the people in town warm and comfortable. Rocky: Ruff, Ruff. Claw arm. (the claw arm grabs some fire wood and hands them to Mr. Porter and Alex) Mr. Porter: Thank you, Rocky. Come on Alex, we need to deliver all the firewood to keep everyone in Adventure Bay warm. Alex: Okay grandpa. (comes with him back to the truck) Ryder: Nice work Rocky. (calls the other pups) How's it going pups? Skye: Everything's great Ryder, but we need more marshmallows for the hot chocolate. Mary: Don't worry. I've got it covered. (takes the bags of marshmallows and paws them to Skye) Skye: Thanks Mary. (opens the bag and puts the marshmallows in the mug, then hands it to the man) Man: Oh thank you Skye. Rubble: I hope Marshall is okay. Zuma: Don't worry, Rubble. He'll be back with Chase and he'll have to stop the winter. Rubble: Brr, I hope you're right. Marshall, Rachel, Silvey, and Snow Pup move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal. Rachel: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather? Marshall: Oh, I am gonna talk to my friend. Rachel: That’s your plan? My nursing business is riding on you, talking to your friend. Marshall: Yup. Rachel, so stunned by his casual plan, doesn’t look where she’s going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose she stops short,gulps, moves carefully around the spike. Rachel: So you’re not at all afraid of him? Marshall: Why would I be? Snow Pup: Yeah. I bet Chase’s the nicest, gentlest, warmest pup ever. And not only that, but he's also the best police pup and leader of the PAW Patrol. Pup backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso. Snow Pup: Oh, look at that. I’ve been impaled. He laughs it off. Marshall and Rachel hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up. (Fuzzy's jaw drops) Marshall: What now? Rachel looks around, sighs. Digs in her rucksack. Rachel: ...It’s too steep. I’ve only got one rope, and you don’t know how to climb mountains. Marshall: Says who? Silvey nudges Rachel who looks up to see Marshall trying to climb the cliff’s flat face. Rachel: (finding him ridiculous) What are you doing? Marshall: (straining)...I’m going to see my friend. Rachel: You’re going to kill yourself. (Fuzzy honks in agreement) Rachel watches him searching for footholds and hand-holds. Rachel: I wouldn’t put my paw there. Marshall: You’re distracting me. Rachel: Or there. How do you know Chase even wants to see you? Marshall: I’m just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here. Rachel: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone. Marshall: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-- Rachel: I’m not alone.... I have friends, remember? Marshall kicks a foot above his head to catch a foot hold. Marshall: You mean the love experts? Rachel: Yes, the love experts! Marshall realizes he’s stuck. Marshall: ...Please tell me I’m almost there. Hee’s only about six feet up. His muscles shake. Marshall: ...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here? Rachel smiles and gets a kick out of her. Rachel: Hang on. She pulls the rope from her bag. Just then Snow Pup steps out from behind a rock and waves to Rachel. Snow Pup: Hey, Silvey? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go. Marshall: Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch! Marshall drops off the cliff. Rachel catches him. Marshall: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise. He hops down, brushes off his coat, and bounds off. Rachel: watches after her, digging her fearless pluck. Previous story click here Next story click here Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Frozen